


Casanova

by tikkikwami



Series: Duck is a werewolf now [5]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast), The Adventure Zone: Amnesty (Podcast)
Genre: Car Sex, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Threesome, Trans Duck Newton, blowjob, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 19:34:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19482574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tikkikwami/pseuds/tikkikwami
Summary: “The drive-in theater is playing Casanova tonight,” Indrid announced suddenly in the quiet room. Leo and Duck looked up from their reading. “I want to go see it.”“Sounds fun,” Duck said with a smile. “It’s a date.”Leo nodded. “I’ll be there.”





	Casanova

**Author's Note:**

> MINORS DO NOT INTERACT!
> 
> Hi everybody! Here's more Leodruck porn!!

“The drive-in theater is playing Casanova tonight,” Indrid announced suddenly in the quiet room. Leo and Duck looked up from their reading. “I want to go see it.” 

“Sounds fun,” Duck said with a smile. “It’s a date.” 

Leo nodded. “I’ll be there.” 

*

When Duck drove them to the drive-in, he honestly thought that this was going to be an excuse to have car sex. First he made sure they were parked far from the other cars. He laid down all the seats in the car and spread blankets over them so the three could lay down comfortably. “So what’s the deal with tonight? Y’wanna get frisky?” 

Leo gave him side-eye. “I actually wanted to see the movie.” 

“Me, too. I haven’t seen it since its original run,” Indrid chimed in. 

Pouting, Duck settled into the blankets and leaned his head on a pillow. “Boring.” 

Indrid laughed. “I asked you out to a movie, not an orgy,” he reprimanded gently. His grin grew more sharp as he looked at his visions. Oh, so they were going to have sex in the car, after all.

“Y’all are just borin’ old men,” Duck scoffed, sitting up. “I’m gettin’ popcorn.” And with that, he left the car. 

Leo turned to Indrid with a raised eyebrow, and Indrid gave him a devilish smile. “Somebody needs to be put in their place,” Leo said. 

“Oh, yes,” Indrid purred, scooting closer to Leo and placing a hand on his thigh. “Maybe we’ll just make him watch.” 

Leo leaned in for a leisurely kiss. “If he keeps bein’ a brat, then definitely.” 

And with that, Duck returned. “Hey,” he grumbled. “Y’all turn me down and then get your mack on? Rude.” 

“Just passing the time, dear,” Indrid told him, giving Leo a wink. “Settle in and show us what you got.” 

“I got _myself_ some candy,” he said, sticking out his tongue at Indrid. Leo caught Indrid’s eye and the seer nodded ever so slightly, smiling. Duck didn’t seem to notice, instead opening his candy and settling into his spot on the blankets comfortably. 

But Duck did notice only a couple of minutes later when Indrid’s hand snuck over to Leo’s lap. He watched jealously as Indrid’s palm pressed against Leo’s cock through his pants, barely outlined by the soft lighting. “Hey,” Duck complained. 

“Quiet,” Leo said confidently, and Duck’s mouth shut obediently. “Now you’re gonna watch us do whatever we wanna do, an’ you’re gonna keep your hands to yourself. An’ no touchin’ yourself, either. Just watch.” 

Duck looked like he was going to complain again, but he didn’t. He watched longingly as Leo pulled Indrid into a kiss, licking into his mouth dominantly and gently pushing him until he was laying on his back. Leo crawled over him and kept kissing him as Indrid rubbed his cock through the fabric of his jeans. 

Duck’s hands were balled up at his sides with the effort to stop himself from seeking his own pleasure. 

Leo chuckled as Indrid undid his belt and unbuttoned his jeans. “Eager,” he commented, running his hand over Indrid’s chest. 

“It’s not my fault you’re so attractive,” Indrid said lightheartedly, nipping Leo’s lip. He pulled down Leo’s boxers until his cock was out, and he began rubbing it slowly. “Hey, Duck, darling. Did you bring lube?” 

“Yes,” he mumbled, retrieving it from his bag and handing it to Indrid. He obediently kept his hands by his sides and didn’t participate in the action, just watching like he was told. But it was difficult. “C’mon, I thought you wanted to watch this movie, Drid.” 

“I suppose I did,” Indrid remarked casually. Then Leo’s hand was palming his dick, and he moaned softly. “Oh, Leo. You’re lovely.” 

Instead of responding, Leo kissed Indrid’s neck. “Do you want me to fuck you?” 

“How about you let me suck you off,” Indrid suggested, smiling. He rolled the pair over until Leo was on his back and Indrid was on top, now. 

“Sounds peachy to me.” Leo tugged off his pants and boxers completely now, and Indrid kissed down his chest and belly, leaving a trial of kisses all the way down to his cock. Then he took the head into his mouth with a soft purr. “Oh, _fuck_.”

At Indrid’s inquisitive hum, Leo told him, “It feels so fuckin’ good when you purr.” Indrid just purred louder, and Leo groaned, pushing his hips forward slightly. Indrid happily took more of the cock into his mouth. 

Hungrily, Duck watched. He slowly, carefully put his hand in his pants, thinking he might not be caught. But he was. “No gettin’ handsy, Duck,” Leo told him firmly. “Or you’ll be sittin’ in the trunk.” 

“Not fair,” Duck huffed, putting his hands by his sides again. Being told what to do like that just turned him on more, and he wriggled his hips, feeling the wetness between his legs as he did so. He was so turned on - suffering because he couldn’t touch himself or get in on the action, but so, so turned on.

Only a minute went by before Duck tried again. “Don’t think I didn’t see that,” Leo told him sternly. “You try that one more time an’ you’re not cumming until after our next date.” 

“Mmmmhm,” Indrid hummed in agreement.

“Fuckers,” Duck grumbled, crossing his arms. 

Leo moaned, bucking his hips into Indrid’s mouth. “You’re so fuckin’ good, Indrid. _Yes_ , babe, just like that.” Indrid’s purrs and Leo’s noises of pleasure reverberated through the car. Duck nearly couldn’t stand it from how much he wanted to join them. 

Then Leo was holding Indrid’s head with his hands. He groaned, bucking into his mouth one last time as he came. “Goddamn,” he panted, relaxing. “You got a hell of a mouth, honey.” 

Indrid swallowed, licked his lips, and purred. “I think Duck’s waited long enough.” He turned to Duck, who eagerly began taking off his pants. “What would you like, sweetheart?” 

“Can you eat me out?” Duck greedily spread his legs, and Indrid happily crawled between them, lapping at Duck’s cunt with his broad tongue. At Duck’s loud groan, Leo placed two fingers in Duck’s mouth for him to suck on so he would stay quiet. He smiled around them at Leo as he tongued the fingers teasingly, and Leo moaned softly. 

But when Indrid began sucking at Duck’s clit and swiping his tongue over it rapidly, he was a lost cause. Whimpering around Leo’s fingers, he rolled his hips to grind onto Indrid’s face needfully. Soon, he climaxed, too, panting and whimpering Indrid’s name. “ _Indrid_!”

“Yes?” Indrid wiped off his mouth on the back of his hand and gave Duck a smug smile. 

“Fuck,” Duck panted, putting his arm over his eyes. “I think you just blew me into next week.” 

Indrid giggled, leaning in to press a kiss to Duck’s lips. “Now who’s going to get me off, I wonder?” 

“I volunteer,” Leo said with a teasing smile. “You get on your back. I’m gonna jerk you off, an’ then we’re gonna watch the rest of this movie. Any questions?” 

Indrid shook his head, eagerly pulling off his pants as Leo poured lube in his hand. It didn’t take long at all for Indrid to cum, with how excited he was from giving both his boyfriends head. Whining with need, he bucked into Leo’s fist eagerly until he came, painting his belly white.

Duck retrieved wipes from his bag to clean Indrid up. “I’ll share my candy, now,” he said with a grin. 

“You’d better,” Leo laughed. “This one deserves it.” He patted Indrid’s shoulder. 

The seer just purred tiredly, leaning his head on a pillow as the movie played. “I’m glad we went to the movie.” 

“Hell, yeah.” Duck pulled Indrid’s hand to his mouth and gave it a kiss. “I’ll take you out whenever y’want, darlin’.” 

“And I’ll give you a handjob in the car whenever you want,” Leo chipped in, then he laughed. “But in all seriousness, I’m glad we did this, too.” 

“Me, too,” Duck agreed. Indrid snuggled up to Duck, and Leo scooted closer, pressing comfortably against Indrid’s side. “Thanks for the suggestion, Drid.” 

“It was my pleasure,” he said, giggling at the double entendre.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments make my day!


End file.
